


Beautiful

by missema



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Image, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more zaftig FHawke is made to feel beautiful by Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful
> 
> A/N - Short story is short. This is from a prompt about Hawke being insecure about her weight and her lover Fenris reassuring her.
> 
> * * *

Marian was standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself from all angles. There was no way she could hide this now, she'd have to buy all new armor. Maybe if she put on some in black it wouldn't be so bad. It seemed to work for Fenris, and at the thought she looked over to see him sleeping in her bed, curled into a little ball.

Maker, she didn't even want to get undressed in front him anymore. She felt horrible - how had she gained so much weight?

Orana was an excellent baker, and when Mother died and Fenris left her, maybe she indulged a little too much. Some of it was just her though, she didn't have the impressive chest like Bethany did, but she certainly got the hips - they just had a little more roundness down there now than usual.

She sighed. There was no point in exercising more, she spent her days chasing down and killing things, running errands and walking up Sundermount. If all that hadn't stopped the weight, then a few more exercises wouldn't.

This could be Sebastian's fault too. He'd been the one to introduce her to that delicious fish and egg pie thing from Starkhaven. And Varric had been buying her all of that ale. Merrill had given her all those berries she picked, berries were good, healthy food. Probably shouldn't have put them in pancakes then. Food and booze were just some of the joys of life, but maybe she could enjoy it a little less before she had to replace every outfit she owned.

Fenris was watching Marian frown at herself in her mirror, amused. He'd noticed she'd put on weight recently but hadn't said anything for fear of upsetting her. Hawke always had been beautiful, but now he could barely contain himself around her. All of her angles had become soft, womanly curves, the kind that he dreamed about. He would spend his days kissing and caressing every inch of her if he could.

Her body was amazing, every bit of it. Her breasts were bigger, her stomach no longer a taut expanse but spoke of a life outside of killing, every curve a testament to something she'd enjoyed and not work or duty. Marian's rounded backside was driving everyone wild as they followed her around Kirkwall - Fenris had to glare at Isabela constantly for staring at it, and the pirate always shrugged as if helpless. Recently he'd caught Sebastian and Merrill giving it appreciative looks. He loved to bury himself between her soft thighs, his fingers leaving imprints in her bountiful flesh as he made love to her.

This line of thinking and watching her spurred him into action, his morning erection throbbing as he approached her.

"Fenris! I didn't know you were awake."

"Take off your clothes." He was already growling at her, his desire growing exponentially.

"Can I leave some of them on? I'm not so comfortable..."

"No." He flat out refused as he came in and placed a harsh kiss on her lips. When they parted, he began to take off her clothes, stripping her with ruthless efficiency.

"My weight. I've been getting so big." She tried again, her voice meek.

"Beautiful." He said, the only word he uttered.

He put her on the bed, underneath him. He wasn't wearing anything but his smallclothes and gratefully stepped out of them with her naked before him.

Fenris started with her legs, kissing them and murmuring as he went up her body. When got closer to her ears, she could hear what he was saying finally.

"Beautiful. Mine. I love you. All of you." He kept repeating it as he kissed her body. His kisses grew more delicate but they lost none of their urgency. "Beautiful." He repeated as he kissed her stomach, the no longer flat part at the bottom that stuck out when she wore a skirt.

"Beautiful" He said, as his tongue swept over the waist that was no longer tiny. His hands crept along her backside as he kissed the valley between her breasts. "Mine." He said.

As he got closer to her head, all he said now was "I love you beautiful, I love you." as he kissed her. He placed a kiss on her lips and looked her in the eyes.

"You're beautiful, now more than ever. I love you."

"Thank you Fenris." Marian closed her eyes, finally able to enjoy him this morning. She felt beautiful.


End file.
